Cherished
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Duo é um adolescente de apenas 15 anos extremamente amargo e revoltado contra o Destino, que vive se auto-destruindo aos poucos. A salvação de sua alma, porém, virá da pessoa que ele menos espera.
1. Resenha

.

**CHERISHED **

**Amado**

**Por Caroline**

.**  
**

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2 Yaoi.**

.

"_**Duo é um rapaz adolescente de apenas 15 anos, extremamente amargo e revoltado contra o Destino, que lhe tirou todos os entes que mais amou... Desta maneira, o rapaz desconta esta amargura em si mesmo – se 'auto-destruindo' aos poucos. **_

_**A salvação de sua alma, porém, virá da pessoa que ele menos espera."**_

**Caroline**

**^__~**

.

****************************************

.

Se preparem para amar.

Para amar muito.

É o que significa esta fic da Caroline: **Cherished.**

Esta fic é ABSOLUTAMENTE linda, romântica, quase trágica... de uma beleza digna de um poema escrito em forma de fic, na verdade.

_**Amado, **_inteira, é uma lemon.

Uma lemon ABSOLUTAMENTE FANTÁSTICA.

Desde a primeira vez que a li, há mais de quatro anos atrás, fiquei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, por causa dela. E tal coisa acontece sempre que a leio, não importa o que eu faça...

Quem já leu a fic... sabe o que eu estou dizendo.

E quem ainda não leu... Vai ficar sabendo logo em breve.

Afinal, a Caroline conseguiu fazer, por meio de uma inspiração DIVINA, uma fic lemon com um roteiro instigante, onde existem uma tensão, uma angústia desesperada, um cinismo, um amargor, uma certeza quase definitiva... muitas inseguras, medo, traumas – e um amor de deixar a nós, fãs, absolutamente derretidas na cadeira.

Ah, um detalhe, para quando vocês forem ler **Cherished**:

De TODAS as lemons que eu já li até hoje, a lemon de_**Amado **_é a mais intimista.

Isso mesmo: **intimista.**

Ela é tão... íntima, tão... visceral, tão cheia de sentimentos, tão verdadeira, que... eu me senti invadindo a privacidade de alguém, lendo.

Vocês sabem o que isso significa? Sabem o que significa alguém escrever uma fic em que as pessoas fiquem tão próximas dos personagens, que... VOCÊ SE SENTE INVADINDO A PRIVACIDADE DE ALGUÉM?

E NÃO pelo teor do sexo em si, mas pelos sentimentos que permeiam cada palavra, linha, cada frase??

É ASSUSTADOR. JURO!

Bem, vou deixar vocês com esta fic LINDÍSSIMA *______*

Beijos Mil!!

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


	2. Capítulo Único

.

**Autora:** Caroline.

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 1x2.

**Censura: **LEMONNNN!!! *_____*

**Avisos:** Muita Angústia, um Duo bastante sofrido, Linguagem Explícita e Pesada.

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

**Nota da Autora:**

Esta fic se desenvolve em _**dois tempos de ação. **_Algo entre 'lembranças' e o 'momento de agora'. Sei que assim pode ficar um pouco confuso, mas a fiz assim mesmo^^ Er... vocês entenderão o porquê ^~

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan:**

A repostagem de **Cherished** é **e.s.p.e.c.i.a.l.m.e.n.t.e. dedicada** às fofas e queridas...

**Isys** _**Zika**_** McDragon, Yuna Nohako** e **Diana Lua**...

...por terem se apaixonado por esta tradução desde que ela foi lançada no site anterior anos atrás *____________*

Esta repostagem, com nova REVISÃO é TODA DE VOCÊS \o/

Espero que gostem do presente, ohohohho ^~

.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Para as fãs que acompanhavam as Traduções feitas por nós anteriormente no XYZ, por favor, confiram as fics que já estão prontas para serem lançadas no meu site:

**Blood or Chocolate? – Caps 16 e 17**

**Blue**** Forest**** Banshee – Caps 48 a 53**

**Broken Jade – Cap 03**

**Chiaroscuro – Cap 21**

**Everybody Breaks – Cap 03**

**Layers – Caps 11 e 12**

**Lawless Hearts – Caps 16 e 17**

**School Tales – Arc 01 – Caps 15 e 16**

**The Arrangement – Cap 03**

**The Call – Cap 07**

**Trial and Error – Caps 08 e 09**

.

…E fora estas, muitas MUITAS outras fics novinhas em folha, traduzidas pela Aryam!!! * ____________*

Preparem os corações, ohhohohohohohoho

Agora, boa leitura para todas... e lembrem-se...

.

**NÃO DEIXEM O FANDOM NACIONAL DE GUNDAM WING MORRER! \o/\o/**

**_Illy-chan HimuraWakai_**

.

* * *

.

**CHERISHED**

**_Amado_**

**Por Caroline**

.

Ele se move lentamente dentro de mim. Estou deitado de costas, vendo-o observar-me de cima. Seus olhos capturam os meus enquanto ele me penetra vagarosamente outra vez. Arranho seus braços, tentando, lhe urgindo para que se mova mais rápido. Mas ele não o faz. Não irá. Novamente ele se move, lento e firme, remexendo o fogo, mas não o aumentando. _**Não ainda**_. Minha cabeça cai para trás. Eu fecho meus olhos. Gemo, quase chorando. Nada posso fazer a não ser sentir.

Não gosto de transar _**assim**_. **Realmente** _**não gosto**_. Não estou _**acostumado**_ com esta maneira. **Rápido e áspero**, é isso o que eu quero. É disso que eu **preciso**. Mas não importa o quanto eu implore, não importa o quanto eu chore, grite, o xingue... ele não me escutará. Ele ignora minhas palavras, me dando um tipo triste de sorriso, e move-se ainda mais devagar.

Ele muda o ângulo dele ligeiramente, batendo naquele lugar bem fundo, me fazendo ver estrelas. Eu grito, apertando-me ao redor dele. **Ele não fará isto novamente tão cedo. **_**Nunca**_duas vezes seguidas**. **_**Nunca**_a intervalos fixos. Ele faz isto, acho, para me impedir de pegar no sono no meio de nossa transa – não que eu vá. Ou talvez ele faça isso para me lembrar que 'ele' está no controle, que 'ele' determina a velocidade. Eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre o assunto. Grito com ele para ir mais rápido, mais forte. E ele me beija, ao invés.

É frustrante, este sentimento de desamparo. Você poderia pensar que eu já estivesse acostumado com o jeito dele, a esta altura. Afinal, ele tem agido desta maneira desde que eu o seduzi em minha cama. Ou talvez _**ele**_ tenha me seduzido. Ainda não estou muito certo sobre quem seduziu quem. Eu o quis no momento em que pus os olhos nele. Mas ele era sempre tão frio e distante. Acreditei que teria que recorrer a truques sujos para trazê-lo para minha cama. Mas para isto acontecer, porém, só precisou de um 'click'.

Ele cheira meu pescoço, ainda se movendo de forma inexorável. Eu deixo minha mente vagar. _**Eu preciso. **_Se eu me concentrar nesta tortura lenta, prazerosa, que ele está me fazendo, eu **vou** **ficar louco!** Tenho que manter minha mente distante, tenho que ficar são, ou corro o risco de me perder nele. E ele sabe disto.

_**Deus, ele é um sádico filhdaputa!**_

Ele continua me penetrando, trazendo lábios e mãos de vez em quando para brincarem de tocarem suavemente minha pele extremamente sensível. Eu deixo escapar outro gemido – não consigo me impedir – e ele ama ouvir isto. Meu corpo começa a tremer. Eu tenho que tirar o pensamento do prazer que ele está me fazendo sentir. Seria tão fácil de me afogar nele, sem volta...

Como quando das outras vezes que ele esteve dentro de mim, minha mente se volta para o passado. Sexo sempre foi uma parte de minha vida. Crescendo nas ruas de L2, ou você se acostuma a isto ou você se torna uma vítima insensível, sem alma.

Eu me recusei a ser uma vítima.

Quando eu era mais novo – beeem mais novo do que sou agora – sexo era algo feito em mim à força. Eu poderia ter terminado como tantas outras crianças de rua – violentado, quebrado, desamparado. Mas não. Acho que sou feito de um estofo mais duro. Por tudo o que passei, _**sobrevivi**_. **Me adaptei**.

_**Aprendi a gostar**_.

Era o único meio para manter a mente sã. **"Aprenda gostar, faça ficar bom de tal forma**... que eles não tenham _**um motivo**_ para te ferir". "**Rápido, forte e áspero – termine depressa,** e talvez você _**não tenha que pensar**_ no que você está fazendo." "**Lhes dê a melhor foda das suas vidas**... e talvez eles se esqueçam de te espancar – **ou fazer algo pior."** No meu mundo existiam coisas que **bem piores** que _**apenas uma simples trepada**_ que podiam ser infligidas a alguém. Mas se você os fizesse gozar bastante rápido, em geral eles não tinham energia para tentar essas coisas em você.

Eu aprendi estas lições cedo. Eu também aprendi que se você não quisesse terminar uma vítima, inferno, você teria que aprender a gostar bastante daquilo. Porque então... se você gostasse... aquilo não feriria tanto.

**Aaaaahhh, merda!** _**Ele bateu naquele lugar novamente!**_ ... O mundo torna-se branco por um momento enquanto ondas de puro prazer percorrem por mim. O **aqui **e **agora** entra mais uma vez em foco e eu o vejo sorrindo maliciosamente para mim, abaixo dele.

"Eu estava perdendo você." ele diz suavemente, movendo-se dentro do meu corpo novamente. Eu fricciono meus dentes.

_**"Por favor."**_ imploro, erguendo uma perna para esfregar a sola de meu pé pela carne lisa, cremosa e perfeitamente redonda das nádegas dele. Eu me arqueio, desesperado. "**Merda, Heero! Mais rápido! Eu preciso com mais força!!"**

Ele balança a cabeça, negando, como eu já sabia que ele iria, e continua movendo-se, penetrando-me lentamente... dentro... fora... dentro... e fora... dentro... e fora... Maldito! Maldito! Um dia ele me deixará realmente furioso.

_**Ele quase conseguiu**_, na primeira vez.

Nós estávamos em uma das muitas escolas nas quais nós nos escondemos em nossas missões terroristas. Deus, como eu odeio ficar nessas escolas. Certo, as aulas até que são interessantes, mas depois de um tempo, tudo fica _**enfadonho**_. Tente você ser um adolescente excitado – com licença: um adolescente excitado e _**gay**_- preso num quarto de dormitório com um dos representantes mais magníficos da espécie masculina por um tempo mais longo que um par de horas e _**não**_ ficar louco. Qualquer um que consiga fazer isso devia ser chamado de santo. E eu não sou nenhum santo. Eu tinha que sair, fugir, ir viver fora dali – mesmo que fosse só por um pouco de tempo.

Sempre que sou enviado a uma nova cidade para cumprir uma missão, faço "conhecimento do terreno", uma prioridade minha para conseguir efetivar meu objetivo, assim como descobrir possíveis rotas de fuga – e a vida noturna local. E não sempre necessariamente nesta ordem. Desta vez também não foi diferente. Eu me vesti a rigor em uma das minhas roupas mais apertadas, mais sexy que possuía e me preparei para me jogar na rua abaixo. Esperei até que Heero estivesse adormecido, e então pulei a janela.

Não vou entediar vocês com todos os detalhes de onde fui ou com quem transei. Basta dizer que fui num desses clubes noturnos sem-classe que tem uns quartinhos ainda mais sem-classe, por trás. Eu dancei. **EU FESTEJEI**. Eu tinha muito que beber. Sabe como é, quando se é jovem... Conheci então um carinha na pista de dança e fui com ele a um dos quartos da parte de trás. Meu corpo estava doendo de necessidade crua suficiente para chegar àquele ponto. Eu precisava **sentir**. Eu precisava que alguém - _**qualquer um**_ – me fudesse. E não dava a mínima de como fizesse isso, contato que fizesse.

Ele me empurrou com o rosto contra a parede, tentando, abrindo minhas calças – arrancando-as, puxando-as até meus joelhos. Ele desatou as próprias calças jeans dele e trouxe o membro para fora. Puxando meus quadris para trás, ele penetrou em meu corpo sem qualquer preliminar ou preparação. Doeu.

Doeu de uma forma maravilhosamente gostosa.

Ele me montou duro e rápido, machucando meus quadris enquanto crivava suas mãos, empurrando, forçando-se, penetrando para dentro e para fora tão profundamente dentro de mim, que eu me vi colado de encontro à parede. O estranho movia-se tão rápido, que eu apenas conseguia sentir. Meu corpo era sufocantemente pressionado contra a parede fria. Eu podia ouvir meus próprios gritos enquanto ele me fodia cada vez mais duro e mais rápido, e...

**"Maldição, Heero! Por que você não se move mais rápido?!?" **

"Não." ele me responde em voz baixa. Eu não tinha notado que tinha falado aos gritos. "Você **precisa** aprender."

Heero Yuy e suas lições de foda.

Heh. _**Lições de Foda.**_ Achei graça.

Onde eu estava? Espera, sim, no - _**oh, Deus!**_ - clube. _**Eu realmente matarei Heero qualquer dia destes, juro! **_

O sujeito finalmente gozou dentro de mim. Eu já tinha alcançado meu próprio clímax antes – "rápido e urgente", se lembra? O sujeito arrancou-se de mim e eu puxei minhas roupas de volta ao lugar, pronto para voltar fora para a pista de dança e achar outro "parceiro". Mas o Sr. Sem-Nome tinha outras idéias, aparentemente. Eu – em uma coisa bem perigosa em minha profissão – o interpretara mal. Tinha pensado que ele seria apenas um outro parceiro de foda sem rosto qualquer, mas ele parecia pensar que eu lhe pertencia, agora.

_**Eu não pertenço a ninguém**_.

Ele me seguiu durante o resto da noite, observando, acompanhando todos os meus movimentos. Quando eu comecei a paquerar mais acintosamente com outro sujeito, ele me arrancou de perto do carinha e começou a me arrastar para a porta. Eu gritei com ele. Ele me bateu.

Eu não gosto de apanhar. Principalmente no rosto. Ainda mais de algum filho da puta bêbado, cheirando a cerveja barata e a fumaça de cigarro. Eu revidei de imediato quebrando a mandíbula dele com um único soco potente, mandando-o inconsciente ao chão. Parti imediatamente de lá depois disso, não querendo estar por ali no caso de alguém chamar a polícia. **Porcaria**. E a madrugada ainda estava começando. Mas de repente, eu me senti cansado. Muito cansado e bravo comigo mesmo. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo comigo, indo para aqueles clubes. Eu _**sabia**_... mas não queria enfrentar aquilo. _**Eu estava me matando lentamente**_. Mas não conseguia parar... não importando o quanto eu pudesse estar **querendo** parar.

Caminhei de volta à escola com um rosto machucado e uma alma sobrecarregada. Tudo que eu queria era voltar para meu quarto, deitar na minha cama, rastejar por entre meus lençóis, dormir... e sonhar com nunca ter nascido. Mas o destino me negou até mesmo aquele pequeno pedido.

_**Heero**_ estava esperando por mim.

Ele me assustou horrores – acendeu a luz num 'click' no exato segundo em que eu estava pulando a janela para entrar. Fiquei tão surpreso, que tropecei na soleira de janela e despenquei quarto adentro, caindo por cima do traseiro. Enquanto esfregava melindrosamente minha bunda, senti uma sombra se erguer sobre mim. Erguendo o rosto, vi Heero, que me encarava abaixo dele, no chão, com uma expressão ilegível no rosto. Que visão eu devia estar sendo – sentado meio deitado no chão, vestido com roupas convidativas e amarrotadas, cabelo desordenado, e cheirando a fumaça e sexo. Não havia modo algum de escapar da situação. Fechei a cara, esperando ouvi-lo me xingar por ter fugido furtivamente do quarto depois do toque de recolher da escola e por, possivelmente, arriscar a missão.

Mas ele não fez isso. Ao invés, ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e estendeu uma mão para tocar meu rosto, correndo o dedo polegar suavemente por cima do machucado que se mostrava em minha face. Ele olhou para mim com olhos tristes e disse apenas duas palavras.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu estava **horrivelmente entediado**, Yuy!" explodi. "E não comece com o papo de eu ter colocado a missão em risco! _**Eu fui cuidadoso**_. **Realmente** cuidadoso! Eu só queria ter um pouco de diversão, OK?"

Menino, eu posso ser hostil quando estou irritado.

Esperei que Heero me desse um verdadeiro discurso sobre como proteger meu disfarce. As pessoas acham ele nunca fala muito. Cara, essa é uma versão errada dos fatos. Não é que ele não fale muito, ele não fala _**frequentemente**_. Há uma grande diferença aí. E quando ele fala – deixe lhe dizer que ele pode ser bem desagradável. Eu já fora submetido a vários discursos dele extremamente... fluentes, sobre responsabilidade. Não foram ocasiões nada bonitas. Eu estava esperando uma repetição da situação, outra vez.

É, eu realmente deveria aprender... a esperar o inesperado.

"Baka..." ele disse, quase ternamente. Como?? Heero carinhoso? "Eu quis dizer _**por que**_ você os deixa te usarem assim."

Eu pisquei. Não soube o que dizer. OH, KAMI!! Alguém chame a imprensa! Um milagre acabava de acontecer: senhoras e senhores, eu – Duo Maxwell – estava... mudo!

_**Chocado**_, eu diria.

Eu o encarei, sentado lá, de boca aberta. De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter dito, essa era a única que eu nunca teria imaginado. _**Ele sabia.**_ Ele sabia malditamente de tudo o que eu fazia todas as vezes que eu fugia depois que o colégio apagava as luzes! Ele tinha me seguido ou só tinha deduzido aquilo pelo meu comportamento?

... Importava? Ele _**sabia!**_

Olhos azuis cobalto tristes esperaram pacientemente por uma resposta. Olhos tristes, mas não olhos piedosos. Eu afastei minha cabeça para longe do toque dele, não querendo vê-lo olhando para mim com aqueles olhos tristes.

"Eu... Eu acho que isso não é de sua conta, Yuy." gaguejei, tentando ignorar a proximidade inusitada dele. Mesmo eu me preparando para conseguir me controlar (e não de um modo bom), ainda estava atento em quão próximo _**demais **_ele estava. Eu senti o cheiro dele na brisa do ar e o maldito subiu direto à minha cabeça. Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar o quão _**eu mesmo**_ estava perto dele. Era mais fácil falar que fazer. Eu vinha tentado conseguir estar perto de Heero há tanto tempo – e agora, de repente, ele estava ali... e era eu quem não estava na melhor das minhas condições.

"Por que você os deixa usarem você desse jeito, mesmo você não gostando disso?" ele perguntou outra vez, movendo-se até ficar praticamente colado a mim.

Eu enrijeci, novamente, desconfiado. "Eu não sei porque você se importa com isso!" Rebati.

A mão dele estendeu-se novamente à frente e envolveu-se ao redor de meu rosto; assim eu fui forçado a olhar para ele.

"Eu me importo." o polegar roçou em cima de meus lábios, que se separaram, ao movimento inesperado. O rosto moveu-se, aproximando-se mais. Eu tremi. "Ninguém nunca te ensinou que você deveria amá-los?"

"Uma vez..." eu sussurrei, tão surpreendido pela pergunta que respondi sem pensar. "Uma vez, há muito tempo atrás. Mas eu não fui forte o bastante para defendê-lo deles."

Os olhos dele olharam para mim, entendendo. O tempo pareceu representar um momento, cem anos... Não faço idéia de quanto tempo ficamos assim.

Então ele me beijou. O movimento me assustou tanto que eu deixei de respirar. O beijo era puro, mas estava tão lento, deliberadamente tão suave, que minha cabeça nadou com a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus. Eu tinha certeza de que estava sonhando – tinha batido minha cabeça quando desabara pela janela e agora _**estava sonhando**_. Era isso. Não... não podia ser real. Heero não podia estar me beijando.

Ele se afastou e eu juro que minha alma gritou à perda. Ele deslizou os braços ao redor do meu corpo, me embalando. "Me disseram para seguir minhas emoções, uma vez." disse. "Durante muito tempo eu tentei lutar contra elas. Mas eu não pude, não para sempre. Não depois que eu o conheci."

"H-Heero?" eu gaguejei, minha cabeça ainda zonza do gosto dele, almiscarado e doce. "O que... Por que... O que você está dizendo?"

"Eu quero lhe ajudar a seguir suas emoções, Duo."

Revirei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. "Eu não tenho problema _**nenhum**_ problema em seguir minhas emoções, no caso de você ter se esquecido." Repliquei, apontando cinicamente para a janela que eu acabara de escalar há pouco.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Você está se _**escondendo**_ delas, como eu fazia. Você só usa uma máscara diferente da que eu fazia para escondê-las." Ele enterrou os dedos em meu cabelo, que estava com alguns fios soltos da trança. "Eu quero mostrar para você como ele deve ser, Duo. Eu quero lhe mostrar o amor."

"A-amor?" quase sufoquei.

"Eu venho lhe observando. É disso que você precisa, mais do que tudo." Ele me beijou novamente. Eu me senti atordoado quando todo o sangue em meu corpo apressou-se para outro lugar. Ele se afastou para olhar em meus olhos. "Você me deixa mostrar para você?"

Hesitei. Consegue acreditar nisso? Eu – o rapaz defensor do sexo livre, anônimo... Hesitei. Como? Vinha tentando trazer Heero para a minha cama há meses, e agora que ele finalmente estava me pedindo para transar com ele, eu estava hesitando, maldição?!?

Eu estava assustado.

Assustado - assustado com o que ele queria, assustado com o que eu poderia me tornar se eu o deixasse fazer o que queria. Mas os olhos dele... os olhos de cobalto brilhantes me disseram para não ter medo, para _**confiar**_ nele. Eu engoli em seco uma vez e concordei com a cabeça.

"Sim."

A maior parte daquela noite ainda está envolta em uma névoa confusa. Acho que toda a emoção crua que sofri aquela noite fritou algumas das células do meu cérebro. Eu me lembro de Heero me ajudando a levantar e me puxando para perto da cama. Uma vez parado, ele me despiu lentamente, levando todo o tempo do mundo para acariciar e beijar cada polegada de pele que ia descobrindo. Não faço idéia de quanto tempo ele levou para tirar minhas roupas. Até que o último pedaço tivesse sido afastado, eu já estava atordoado de prazer. Sei que, pelo tempo que levou para me despir, se ele fosse qualquer um dos outros, eu já teria sido fudido e estaria vestindo minhas roupas novamente – isso _**se**_ eu tivesse ao menos perdido tempo em tirá-las, para começar. Normalmente eu não ficava totalmente nu com um desconhecido, se eu não quisesse. Normalmente eu também não fazia muitas coisas com um desconhecido, se eu _**não**_ quisesse.

Heero me fez esquecer de todos os meus 'normalmente.'

Com minha cabeça girando de desejo, me vi deitado de costas em cima de uma cama – esqueci de quem – encarando Heero, acima de mim. Em algum lugar ao longo daqueles minutos as roupas dele tinham desaparecido magicamente. Através de uma visão nebulosa eu olhei para o corpo dele e arregalei os olhos. Lembro de como eu desejara saber por um momento se a 'teoria de espaço' dentro da spandex dele era realmente verdade: não havia jeito no mundo nem no universo dele ter conseguido esconder algo _**daquele tamanho**_ naquela bermuda de ciclista apertada que ele sempre usava. Mas lá estava – e era glorioso. Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro salivando por ele. Heero era grande – tá, não tão grande assim... eu já tinha visto alguns desse tamanho, antes – mas ele era agradavelmente maior que a média. Meu corpo contraiu-se imediatamente, querendo nada mais além do que ele empurrando aquele pedaço grande de carne dentro de mim e...

**Nnnnngh!** _**Merda Merda Merda!!**_ Minhas recordações somem quando meu corpo arqueia enquanto uma onda de prazer me atravessa, sem trégua. As descargas elétricas atravessam por dentro de mim quando Heero golpeia minha próstata três vezes em seguida, algo que ele nunca fizera antes. **Sádico maldito!** Eu estou arquejando: eu **sei** que eu estou. _**Eu posso me ouvir**_.

Heero nem mesmo está com uma respiração pesada. Mas eu sei que ele está se mostrando: nossos corpos estão cobertos pelo brilho de suor. Ele está sorrindo maliciosamente para baixo, para mim, os quadris investindo contra os meus em seu ritmo infinito, fixo, imutável. Eu juro por Deus que ele sente alegria em me atormentar!

"Você estava à deriva, novamente." ele diz antes de tomar um de meus mamilos na boca.

A sensação vai diretamente para meu pênis, um lugar no qual sinceramente eu _**não preciso**_ de mais **nenhuma** excitação. Não é o bastante para me fazer gozar, mas é o suficiente para me deixar um pouco mais insano. Heero sabe manipular bem meu corpo. Ele sempre soube. O desgraçado.

Eu enterro meus dedos no cabelo dele, um das poucas coisas que ele me permite fazer com minhas mãos. Desde que eu não tente me tocar ou tentar fazê-lo se mover mais rapidamente, posso fazer tudo que eu quiser com minhas mãos. Eu só queria que abandonasse o controle sobre-humano dele durante alguns minutos, maldição, e por um minuto, só um!!, ele me penetrasse do jeito que eu quero, também. Mas não. Ele não vai. Ele não cedeu na primeira vez, nem nas demais... e eu não tenho nenhuma razão para acreditar que ele faria isto agora.

Com a boca de Heero ocupada, enquanto ele brinca com meu corpo como se tocasse um violino finamente afinado – Jesus, eu tenho ficado muito tempo junto com Quatre – eu me permito afundar atrás em minhas recordações, sabendo que nós ainda temos muito tempo até que ele finalmente me deixe gozar.

Agora onde eu estava? Oh sim, quase na mesma situação que estou agora.

Depois de eu ficar de boca aberta à visão do corpo bonito de Heero, ele se moveu para se deitar em cima de mim. Eu abri espaço avidamente para ele entre minhas pernas, ansioso em sentir o peso dele em cima de mim, pressionando-me contra o colchão, pele deslizando contra pele. Ele se manteve acima de mim, porém, não me tocando: sustentado pela força daqueles braços, ficou simplesmente olhando. Eu me torci debaixo do olhar dele, ansiando para o tocar, para ele me tocar. Mas ele não o fez.

"Heero." eu implorei, esticando as mãos para tocá-lo. Na mesma hora agarrou minhas mãos e nos levou a ambos para uma posição de sentados: ele nos joelhos dele, ainda entre minhas pernas. Ele alcançou atrás de mim e pegou minha trança, trazendo-a a sua frente. Estendeu uma das mãos para puxar a faixa que prendia minha trança, mas de pronto agarrei-a, impedindo-o.

Ele olhou de volta a mim. "Por favor."

Eu ainda continuei segurando a mão de Heero em minha trança, repentinamente amedrontado. Eu nunca soltara meu cabelo na frente de ninguém. Eu nem mesmo gostava quando pessoas a tocavam. Eu quebrara o pulso de um sujeito, uma vez, por segurá-la. Mas a expressão de Heero era tão... suave, tão cuidadosa. Eu teria movido céus e terra para ele, naquele momento. Deixá-lo soltar meu cabelo parecia uma coisa normal. Afastei minha mão, então. Ele retirou a faixa elástica e soltou meu cabelo até que ele cascateou em cima de meus ombros em ondas sedosas...

O quê? Eu me orgulho de meu cabelo. _**Me processe**_, se quiser.

Ele me pôs deitado de costas e esticou-se em cima de mim. O primeiro toque de pele contra pele não teve nada com falta de eletricidade. Eu podia sentir o membro dele pulsando próximo à minha própria ereção. Eu ergui meus quadris, gemendo o nome dele em um esforço para conseguir tê-lo dentro de mim. Eu estava queimando por dentro. Eu me sentia vazio. Eu precisava que ele me trouxesse de volta, me fizesse... _**viver.**_

Mas ele não se moveu. Não a princípio, de qualquer maneira. Ele imobilizou meus quadris abaixo dos dele, no colchão, com os próprios – e segurou minhas mãos sobre minha cabeça. Lutei. Não gostava de ficar preso.

"Não, Duo." ele disse naquela voz baixa, suave, que eu antes eu ouvira apenas vez por outra. "Ninguém nunca conseguiu lhe ensinar a amar. Você nunca os deixou. Eu vou mostrar para você."

"Por quê?" eu perguntei, tremendo como se eu estivesse amedrontado com a resposta.

"Você está em perigo, está prestes a se perder atrás da máscara que usa." explicou. "Você se esconde atrás de suas palavras e de suas ações destrutivas."

"Ei, eu não sou o único aqui com pré-disposição para se auto-suicidar aqui!" reclamei, aborrecido por nós estarmos conversando enquanto ele estava deitado nu em cima de mim. Eu tentei empurrar meu quadril contra os dele, mas ele era mais forte que eu.

"Duo, me escute. Eu venho te observando. Você mantém suas emoções – suas verdadeiras emoções – presas dentro de você. Logo a pressão ficará tão grande, que o destruirá. Eu não quero ver isso acontecer."

"Mas o que deu em você?" rosnei, virando minha cabeça para ele. "Nós somos terroristas. Somos _**dispensáveis!**_ E daí que eu me destrua? Ninguém sentiria falta de mim. Eu sou apenas uma criança de rua, de L2. Eu sou um inútil..."

Ele me silenciou com um beijo. "Não você. Nunca você." murmurou, depois que se retirou dos meus lábios. Ele beijou meu pescoço, a depressão da minha garganta. "Eu vou mostrar para você que você não é um inútil: que você pode ser amado, que você pode deixar cair sua máscara."

Eu estava confuso. "Quer dizer que você não vai me foder?"

"Não." Ele moveu os quadris dele, afinal, me fazendo ofegar. "Eu vou fazer amor com você."

"Qual é a diferença?"

"Vou lhe mostrar."

E ele mostrou. Ele explorou meu corpo com as mãos e boca, não deixando nenhum lugar ou recesso não provado ou intocado. Durante um tempo longo, muito longo, ele apenas e simplesmente, **me tocou**... _**aprendendo**_ as respostas de meu corpo. Eu me estorcia em baixo dele, tentando incitá-lo a ir mais rápido, a me foder já. Mas ele não foi. E ele não me deixou tocar em mim mesmo outra vez. Ameaçou amarrar minhas mãos à cabeceira da cama, se eu o fizesse. E uma vez que eu não gosto destas coisas de escravidão, mordi meu lábio... e obedeci.

Eu pensei que ele finalmente me permitiria gozar, quando me tomou na boca dele. Mas não. Ele sabia todos os truques para me manter apenas _**pairando**_ na extremidade do gozo – mas sem me fazer gozar, realmente. Eu queria saber **onde** ele aprendera esses truques. Com toda certeza não poderia ter sido parte do treinamento dele. Ou não? Ele nunca me disse. Também, até agora nunca perguntei. Ao contrário da convicção popular, não me meto nas vidas pessoais das pessoas. Eu escuto tudo o que as pessoas queiram me falar, é verdade, mas não faço perguntas.

Quando ele enfim ergueu minhas pernas por cima dos ombros, eu já estava quase delirando de necessidade. O mundo tinha se condensado a só nós dois. Se ele fosse um soldado inimigo da OZ, eu teria lhe confessado todos os meus segredos – apenas para conseguir com que ele prosseguisse e me fodesse logo. Eu não conseguia falar uma frase sequer, simples que fosse. Tudo que eu conseguia falar eram palavras monossilábicas e o nome de Heero. Em meio a tudo, tive a vaga impressão de Heero passando algo frio e escorregadio em meu ânus. Onde ele conseguiu o tal lubrificante ainda não sei. _**Meu não é que era.**_ Eu **raramente** uso. Eu gosto de fodas ásperas... dolorosas.

Mas com Heero foi pura bondade. Ele, que tinha matado centenas de pessoas, algumas com as próprias mãos nuas, me tocou como se eu fosse feito de vidro. Eu podia sentir a glande do membro dele na minha entrada. Eu tentei empurrar-me em sua direção, mas ele se esquivou, se afastando. Ele tinha os dedos dele enterrados em meus cabelos e a boca saqueando a minha própria, nossas línguas se movimentando em uma dança alucinada.

Eu o queria dentro de mim, precisava que ele me penetrasse, me preenche-se, me dividi-se em dois.

Eu gritei, choraminguei, o xinguei de nomes... eu igualmente implorei. Mas ele só permaneceu fora de meu alcance. Eu podia sentir lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Eu _**não**_ chorava, mas estava frustrado demais.

"Por favor." supliquei mais uma vez, meus olhos lhe implorando que ele completasse nossa união.

"Por favor... o quê?" ele perguntou, roçando minha entrada novamente.

"Aaahh... coloque seu pau dentro de mim e me coma!" meio que gritei, louco de desejo.

"Não, Duo. Eu não vou foder você."

"Mas..." eu comecei, repentinamente apavorado que ele acabasse tudo ali.

"Eu não vou foder você. Eu vou _**fazer amor**_ com você – mas só se você pedir."

Sufoquei um soluço. Não tinha certeza de que eu poderia fazer aquilo. "Por favor. Por favor... m-m-me fa-faça... a..." eu engoli e tentei novamente. "Por favor, Heero. Faça a..." Lágrimas começaram a descer de meus olhos.

Eu não conseguia dizer.

Heero aparou uma lágrima com um polegar, e olhou para baixo a mim por um longo momento. "Me perdoe..." ele disse afinal, quando eu pensei que ele ia se afastar de mim. "Talvez eu esteja esperando muito de você nesta primeira vez. Por hora é suficiente que você tenha me permitido lhe mostrar."

Ele penetrou dentro de mim com um movimento lento, forte, firme. Joguei minha cabeça para trás. Acho que fechei meus olhos. Sei que gritei. Embora eu já tivesse sido fodido uma vez aquela noite, eu ainda estava apertado. Sentia-me como se Heero estivesse me rasgando em dois; contudo não havia nenhuma dor, só... pura sensação. Ele entrou dentro de mim sem parar até afinal estar completamente embainhado dentro de mim.

E então ele parou.

Eu gritei de frustração. Heero estava dentro de mim, me enchendo. Eu me sentia completo, inteiro, e eu não queria me sentir daquele modo. Eu queria que Heero se movesse, queria que ele me fudesse o mais rápido possível, que ele me usasse como todos os outros da minha vida inteira. Eu não podia deixar que aquele sentimento invadisse e destruísse meu coração! Por que ele estava fazendo isto? Por que ele estava me fazendo sentir assim: tão apreciado, tão... amado? Eu não queria ser amado, eu não merecia ser amado. Eu não era nada – apenas um ninguém de L2!! E Heero era...

Heero era tudo.

De repente eu estava bravo. Ele não tinha o direito de me fazer sentir daquele modo. Ele estava brincando comigo? Aprontando uma com a minha cara? Não, não!! Eu posso deixar homens estranhos **me** fuderem, mas nunca, ninguém fuder _**comigo**_. Eu enlouqueci, então, e comecei a lutar debaixo dele. Eu _**empurrei os ombros dele para tentar tirá-lo de dentro de mim**_. Eu _**gritei**_ com ele, o chamei por mais um monte de nomes. Eu finquei minhas unhas nas costas dele. E tenho certeza de que tirei sangue. Eu insultei a masculinidade dele e a ascendência dele. _**Eu o chutei como pude, eu o esmurrei. **_Mas nada o removeu daquela posição. Ele permaneceu o maldito Soldado Perfeito estóico o tempo todo, ainda enterrado bem no fundo de mim.

Ele ainda se segurou enquanto eu me enfurecia, segurando meu corpo abaixo na cama com o próprio dele. Ele nem piscou quando eu esmurrei no rosto. Hoje acho o cúmulo da ironia que, na manhã seguinte, nós dois tenhamos brincado de 'comparar contusões'. ...Mas ele me deixou surtar e delirar debaixo dele, não dizendo uma única palavra, até que eu me desmoronei contra o colchão em esgotamento, as lágrimas fluindo finalmente por meu rosto abaixo. Ele baixou a cabeça para beijar gentilmente as lágrimas uma a uma... antes de reivindicar minha boca, docemente.

E então... ele se moveu.

Com a primeira penetração, eu soube que estava em problemas. A estocada fora lenta e deliberada. Eu pude sentir cada polegada dele dentro de mim, quando se retirou... e então, quando mergulhou dentro de mim de novo. Meu corpo respondeu em instinto. Minhas costas arquearam; eu gritei. Ele se moveu em longos golpes, cuidadoso em não me ferir.

Eu nunca sido _**tomado**_ assim. Nem em uma única vez em meus patéticos quinze anos de vida tive qualquer um que fosse movendo-se _**lentamente**_ dentro de mim. Minha mente não conseguiu controlar isto. Tudo o mais se fechou, também subjugado pelo que Heero estava fazendo a mim.

_**E eu o deixei fazer o que quisesse comigo. **_

Eu não tinha forças para lutar mais. Eu estava vagamente atento por implorar, pelo menos até que meu cérebro não pôde formar mais frases. Eu implorava com ele para ir mais rápido, mais duro, para terminar aquilo. Mas ele não parava. Novamente e novamente ele me preenchia, estocando minha próstata toda vez... e me mantendo cada vez mais próximo do fim, me fazendo gritar. E eu gritei, longo e alto, todas as vezes, enquanto ele penetrava em mim. Fiquei surpreso por não termos despertado nenhum de nossos vizinhos de quarto.

As horas passavam, ou pelo menos parecia, apesar de eu, entretanto, não ter nenhuma memória consciente de olhar para um relógio. Os primeiros raios do amanhecer estavam espiando para dentro do quarto pelas cortinas, perto do fim... Estou pasmo por conseguir me lembrar tanto: minha mente e corpo estavam reduzidos a uma massa trêmula de gelatina àquela altura. Acho que eu estava chorando novamente. Eu podia _**me ouvir**_ chorando. Eu já não conseguia enxergar, discernir as coisas – o mundo tinha desaparecido. Não havia nenhuma forma ou substância. Só cores, luz... e o tato e a carne de Heero que ainda movia-se dentro de mim. Heero sussurrou em minha orelha, entretanto não pude entender o que ele estava dizendo. Eu estava perdido; contudo, nos braços dele eu achei a mim mesmo novamente.

Ele empurrou novamente em mim. Eu choraminguei. Eu senti o movimento da mão dele entre nossos corpos, o senti envolver os dedos ao redor do meu pênis. A sensação da mão dele ao redor de mim foi o ponto de rompimento. Eu abri minha boca, mas nenhum som mais saiu. Meus olhos estavam abertos largamente, contudo eu não conseguia ver nada. Eu gozei o gozo mais difícil e mais longo que eu já tivera na minha vida, antes. Ondas de onda de puro prazer enlouquecedor e insano chocavam-se em mim, ameaçando me arrastar, me levar com elas. Eu apertei Heero de dentro de mim o quanto eu pude enquanto gozava, meus músculos internos espasmando-se violenta e firmemente com a intensidade de meu clímax. Eu o ouvi chorar meu nome enquanto eu também sentia a liberação dele. ...senti-lo me encher com o sêmen quente e ardente dele me causou novamente outro clímax. Eu gozei duas vezes dentro de poucos segundos... uma vez atrás da outra. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes – e nunca mais aconteceu desde então, algo pelo qual eu sinceramente agradeço.

A força de meu segundo clímax foi poderosa demais... Enquanto Heero desmoronava em cima de mim, eu desmaiei.

Uma voz estava chamando por mim, de muito longe. "Duo? Duo?"

Voltando ao presente, abro meus olhos lentamente. Está ficando difícil ver. Inferno, está ficando difícil _**pensar**_. Foco meus olhos para ver Heero olhando para mim, preocupado.

"Você ainda está comigo, Duo?" ele pergunta, penetrando, estocando continuamente dentro de mim, ainda.

"Hã-hã" resmungo, ouvindo-o, apenas. Viro minha cabeça ao lado, entorpecido demais para fazer outra coisa. Ele se inclina mais para baixo e morde suavemente a minha garganta. Eu gosto quando ele me marca; mas ele faz isto tão suavemente, que sempre enfraquece de um dia para o outro.

Vagarosamente procuro com meus olhos o relógio na parede. _**Oh, Deus...!**_ Nós estamos transando durante quatro horas, já. Ele está dentro de mim há mais de uma hora, acho. Eu não tenho certeza. _**Pensar**_ não está no topo da minha lista de prioridades no momento. Meu último pensamento antes de eu perder meu controle da realidade novamente é que estou feliz por não temos aula, hoje: vai amanhecer _**antes**_ que ele tenha terminado comigo, com toda certeza.

O cor-de-rosa e raios de ouro do amanhecer fluindo pelas frestas nas cortinas foram a primeira coisa que eu vi, quando acordei depois da nossa primeira noite juntos. Eu pisquei, um pouco confuso sobre onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Então eu senti um braço ao redor minha cintura. Heero estava deitado na posição de colher, atrás de mim, seu nu frontal totalmente colado nas costas do meu corpo, seu braço me envolvendo firmemente. Eu me mantive absolutamente imóvel. Eu nunca tinha acordado com ninguém antes. Sempre que eu fiquei com alguém no passado, um de nós sempre partia imediatamente depois que... tudo terminava.

_**Heero tinha ficado**_.

Ele deve ter sentido que eu estava novamente consciente. Ele me apertou e beijou a parte de trás de meu pescoço. "Acordado, Koi?"

**Koi**. _**Amor.**_ Eu estourei em lágrimas, xingando-o silenciosamente por me fazer me sentir deste modo. Ele me virou sobre minhas costas e ergue-se em um cotovelo para olhar para mim.

"O que foi, Duo?"

"Por quê?" eu chorava, não entendendo nada do que ele estava fazendo comigo.

"Porque eu te amo."

A resposta dele foi tão imediata, tão final, que eu só pude encará-lo. Meus olhos estavam abertos, tão arregalados, que tenho certeza que estava ridículo. "O... O quê? Porquê?"

"Como eu poderia não amar?" pela primeira vez, ele parecia incomodado. "Sei que você acha que eu tenho todas as respostas, mas ao pelo menos desta vez, eu não as tenho. Eu... não posso explicar o que sinto. Tudo que eu sei é que amo você. Venho amando há um bom tempo, já... e nada que você faça irá - ou pode, me fazer parar."

Eu sufoquei um soluço e então, num súbito estouro de adrenalina, me arranquei de onde estava deitado, tentando desesperadamente sair da cama. Mas ele me agarrou ao redor da cintura e me puxou novamente contra ele.

"**NÃO!" **gritei, quase enlouquecido.

"Shh, Duo. Shhh!! Eu não queria transtornar você! Shhh!!!"

"Mas você fez, seu desgraçado!!" eu gritava, chorando sem controle, ainda tentando por tudo escapar, enquanto Heero usava de sua força física para me manter preso a ele. "Você não tem certeza **NENHUMA** de que me ama!** NENHUMA! NENHUMA!!**"

"Por que não?"

Eu me desmoronei contra ele, chorando. **Maldito, maldito!!!** Eu não chorava desde o massacre da igreja... Agora, Heero me tinha chorando como uma pequena menina de três anos de idade.

"Você **NÃO PODE** me amar!" eu chorava. "Eu _**NÃO POSSO DEIXAR!"**_

"Por quê?" Maldição, mas ele sempre era um filho de uma puta teimoso!

"Você só **NÃO PODE, MALDIÇÃO**!!! Você ficará melhor sem mim. Por favor, por favor, por favor... _**Não me ame!"**_ os soluços e a raiva e o desespero me comendo vivo.

"Me diga o porquê."

"Porque..." eu solucei, baixinho: " ... Porque você... você vai morrer... também!"

Eu quase parei de respirar em choque. Eu não pude **acreditar** que tinha dito aquilo! Eu nunca admitira em voz alta nem mesmo para mim, contudo sabia que era verdade. Eu era Shinigami. Qualquer um que me amava, morria. _**Eu não podia deixar Heero me amar**_. Ele **também morreria.** E eu... e eu...

Eu sufoquei. Eu mesmo nem podia pensar naquilo. Eu não estava pronto para enfrentar. _**Não, não, não, não!**_

Ele apertou os braços dele ao redor de mim. "Eu não posso lhe prometer que eu não morrerei." ele disse. Eu fiz um pequeno som de protesto, mas ele pôs uma mão em cima de minha boca, para me silenciar. "Nós somos terroristas, lutando em uma guerra. A morte é sempre uma possibilidade. Mas mesmo que eu venha a ser morto em batalha, _**não será porque eu o amo.**_ Será porque eu dei errei, dei mancada - ou porque alguém teve sorte, ou foi melhor que eu. Mas eu irei para minha morte feliz, por saber que eu achei alguém para amar neste inferno de vida."

"He... Heero..." os soluços continuam, esmagando qualquer chance de falar.

"Eu amo você, Duo Maxwell. Eu deveria ter dito isto mais cedo, mas eu tinha medo."

Eu o encarei com o canto dos olhos. **Heero**? _**Amedrontado? **_

"Mas eu vi o que você estava fazendo a você mesmo, e decidi confrontar meus medos. Eu tinha que dizer a você como me sentia, antes que você se destruísse. Eu tinha que salvar você. Eu te amo."

Eu o deixei me segurar, acariciar meu cabelo. Aos poucos eu me deitei nos braços dele, muito assustado para dizer qualquer coisa. Acho que ele sabia que eu não poderia lhe responder. E ele parecia contente por só estar lá, _**comigo.**_ Minha mente estava correndo, dando voltas... mas de alguma maneira, mesmo com tudo o que ele tinha dito a mim, abraçado suavemente por Heero, eu consegui dormir.

E, por uma vez, eu não tive pesadelos.

No próximo dia ele não disse nada sobre a admissão dele de me amar, ou sobre ter dormido comigo. Nós fizemos nossa rotina diária, checamos os planos feitos em como levarmos ao fim nossa missão atual, o habitual. O silêncio estava me matando. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava alegre por nós não estarmos falando sobre aquilo. Não acredito que conseguisse, não ainda. Mas ele poderia ter dito algo...

Ele poderia me ter beijado ao dar 'bom dia', pelo menos.

De acordo com o passar do dia, eu fui ficando cada vez mais bravo. Ele estava me ignorando _**deliberadamente**_. Então... Ele tinha dito todas aquelas palavras bonitas só para me comer? Ele não precisava ter se incomodado em fazer aquele teatro... Eu teria o deixado me fuder.

A atitude desinteressada dele doeu.

Até que a noite caísse novamente, ele não tinha dito mais que um reles punhado de palavras, a mim, durante todo o dia. Eu me vesti a caráter e saí novamente – e desta vez, tendo certeza de que Heero me vira partir. Ele tinha me ferido, eu queria fazer o mesmo a ele.

Eu voltei para a boate que eu tinha visitado na noite anterior. Mas assim que entrei, soube que não era mais a mesma coisa: a música não me excitou, as bebidas não fizeram nada mais que me deixar ainda mais deprimido. Vários homens realmente deslumbrantes deram em cima de mim, mas por alguma razão estranha eu rejeitei todos. Eu fiquei furioso. Heero tinha arruinado tudo aquilo para mim.

Corri de volta aos dormitórios da escola, pronto para mostrar ao meu parceiro o inferno que eu sentia e que estava destruindo minha vida. Eu não conseguia pensar direito, mais. Eu não conseguia tirar **Heero** da minha mente. Eu _**sempre**_ tinha conseguido me esconder de meu passado. Mas eu não conseguia fugir das recordações da noite anterior; não conseguia esconder o que Heero estava fazendo comigo.

Ele estava esperando por mim, novamente. Eu esperava que ele estivesse bravo, mas ele estava sentado na cama dele, quietamente esperando por minha volta. Eu pulei furiosamente para dentro do nosso quarto, e parei de pé na frente dele, olhando para baixo, furiosamente, para ele.

"Bem-vindo de volta." ele simplesmente disse, enquanto ficava de pé na minha frente.

Eu avancei e esmurrei seu ombro com meus punhos: "Seu... **BASTARDO!**!" eu gritei. Eu podia sentir lágrimas se formando novamente em meus olhos. "**O que você fez comigo?!" **

"Eu não fiz nada a não ser **amar **você." ele respondeu, agarrando meus pulsos para me puxar para mais perto.

Eu fiz um som estrangulado na minha garganta. "**NÃO!!** Você está desarrumando com a minha cabeça. _**Eu não consigo pensar!**_ Deus, você está me deixando louco!" eu chorei e meio que me desmoronei contra ele, descansando minha testa no ombro de Heero. "_**Você não pode fazer isto."**_ eu continuei debilmente. "Você... você **não pode** me fazer sentir algo que eu **não quero** sentir. Você _**não me pode**_ me amar. Por favor, não me ame."

Ele ergueu meu rosto e inclinou minha cabeça para trás. "Você está me pedindo a única coisa que eu não posso fazer." Ele baixou a cabeça dele e me beijou, tragando o baixo grito de negação que eu deixei sair, ao perceber que minhas palavras eram fúteis. Ele se retirou dos meus lábios e secou minhas lágrimas com uma mão, enquanto ele me levava à cama dele com a outra. "Eu te amo, Duo. E eu vou continuar mostrando a você como é amar alguém, até que você entenda que eu estou sendo sincero... e que nada que você faça me fará deixar de amá-lo."

Ele me deitou então sobre a cama e começou uma repetição do desempenho da noite anterior. Novamente eu lutei contra ele a noite inteira, como se eu estivesse tentando fazê-lo agir igual a todos os outros homens sem rosto que eu tivera em minha vida. Se ele o fizesse, então eu saberia que ele estava mentindo... e que ele realmente não me amava.

E se ele não me amasse... talvez então, ele estivesse seguro.

Mas como você pode imaginar, ele não o fez. Ele me fez... _**Maldição, eu ainda não posso dizer isto! **_

Ele se moveu a noite toda dentro... e fora de mim, me trazendo às mesmas alturas gloriosas da noite anterior. Quando terminou, finalmente, ele me embrulhou nos braços dele e puxou os lençóis. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido que me amava, então ajeitou minha cabeça debaixo do queixo dele e fechou os olhos.

Eu fiquei deitado e acordado por muito tempo depois, preocupado por me sentir tão seguro nos braços dele. E eu soube naquele momento, que minha vida tinha sido mudada para sempre.

Nós ficamos naquela escola durante um mês. Durante este tempo, eu o testei de todas as maneiras possíveis, em todos os sentidos: o forcei além dos limites de tal maneira que qualquer outra pessoa normal teria desistido. Eu fui rude com ele, eu bati nele... Eu o traí.

Só uma vez – e mesmo assim, o remorso voltou-se contra mim. Eu passei o dia seguinte inteiro **vomitando** e _**implorando**_ para que Heero me perdoasse. Eu queria feri-lo, ver se ele podia ser afugentado. Mas ele tinha razão. Nada que eu pudesse fazer o faria sentir raiva de mim. Tudo o que ele fez foi me olhar com aquele olhar triste no rosto... e abrir os braços para mim.

Nós não fazíamos sexo todas as noites. **Jesus, nós teríamos virado zumbis, a cada manhã, se nós fizéssemos isso!**! _**Não...**_ Ele só fazia sexo comigo quando eu lhe dava um dia particularmente sórdido, como se... ele estivesse tentando reforçar o amor dele por mim.

Gradualmente eu parei com meu comportamento irregular e destrutivo. Não todo de uma vez, claro. Eu ainda sou muito inseguro sobre Heero para conseguir me libertar de todos os meus hábitos ruins. Eu ainda o forço até os limites, às vezes – mas não tanto quanto antes. Ele é incrivelmente paciente comigo. Eu... ainda estou aprendendo a lidar com todos estes sentimentos novos que eu ando sentindo. _**Eu não gosto deles**_ - mas Heero está sempre lá, a cada passo, **para me ajudar a entendê-los**. Os outros o vêem como um cara frio e distante, mas Heero é a pessoa mais emocional eu já conheci...

"Koi..." ele sussurra em meu ouvido: "_**Volte para mim, Koi**_."

"Heero..." eu murmuro, lambendo meus lábios repentinamente secos. Ele coloca a boca dele na minha e – **oh, Deus!** – eu ofego enquanto ele se ajusta, empurrando novamente o membro dele, em mim, no instante que lhe permito acesso para minha boca. Ele desliza a língua dele para dentro, umedecendo meus lábios. Ele bebe de mim por um longo tempo, e profundamente, antes de baixar a cabeça em direção ao meu peito. Ele leva um pouco de tempo para passar a língua ao redor meus mamilos antes de se inclinar ainda mais para baixo. Eu aperto os lençóis de cama em minhas mãos enquanto arqueio meu corpo ao toque dele. Eu sei o que está se aproximando. Meu corpo enrijece em antecipação. Meu tormento está a ponto de terminar.

Ele soergue nossos corpos de forma que ele está ajoelhando na cama, agora; meu corpo tem as costas ainda deitadas no colchão, mas tem agora meus quadris descansando em seus joelhos, com ele em meio às minhas coxas envolvendo-o. Ele ainda se move com uma lentidão inexorável dentro de mim enquanto dobra o próprio corpo quase pela metade para tomar a glande de meu pênis na boca.

Heero é bastante flexível, também.

Eu deixo sair um gemido baixo, quase insano, enquanto ele me suga. Ele bate _**naquele**_ meu lugar novamente. Meu corpo treme. A explosão quente e branca que tinha estado continuamente aumentando por horas e horas na parte mais baixa de meu corpo, é então libertada de repente, enquanto eu me desmancho na boca de Heero, que está esperando. Milhares de luzes dançantes colorem o mundo ante os meus olhos, mas por tudo o que eu posso ver, os olhos de Heero fixam-se nos meus, com ternura e amor. Eu me tensiono teimosamente ao redor dele, determinado a fazê-lo gozar junto comigo.

Ele joga a cabeça dele para trás, olhos firmemente fechados enquanto ele grita meu nome. Eu o sinto libertar o sêmen dentro de mim. Eu o pressiono novamente por dentro, enquanto estremeço com a força do orgasmo dele. Vez após vez ele se derrama dentro de mim, me inundando até afinal ele cair como uma pedra em cima de mim, completamente exausto.

Ficamos deitados durante não sei quanto tempo até ele juntar energia o bastante para se mover para o lado, arrancando-se cuidadosamente de dentro de mim. _**Ele sempre é tão cuidadoso em não me ferir**_... Ele me envolve nos braços fortes, me abraçando. Eu tremo. _**Eu sei o que ele vai dizer. **_

"Eu te amo, Duo."

"Eu-eu sei." eu respondo, tentando manter as lágrimas à distância novamente.

Ele beija minha testa e se deita, sabendo melhor que ninguém que não deve esperar uma resposta. Maldição, **por que ele faz isso**? _**Por que ele não exige uma resposta de mim**_? Por que ele **concorda e aceita** o fato de que eu **não consigo dizer que eu o amo também, de volta**? _**É o bastante para me fazer chorar. É bastante para me fazer amá-lo como o amo. **_

Eu me aconchego mais para perto dele. Eu não posso dizer-lhe o que sinto ainda, contudo. Eu ainda tenho muitos traumas para resolver. _**Mas ele jurou estar comigo, a cada passo que eu der**_. Algum dia... algum dia, talvez eu possa dizer que o amo, também. E eu acho que ele **sabe** disto. É por isso que ele está contente simplesmente em poder me amar, agora, e me segurar nos braços dele, à noite. E eu o deixarei. Ele está, pouco a pouco, me mudando. E eu decidi que isto não é uma coisa ruim, mesmo que eu ainda esteja apavorado de que ele morra por minha causa.

_**Ele é tão quentinho... Posso ouvir o coração dele batendo debaixo do meu ouvido. Me sinto mais seguro nos braços dele do que eu já me senti alguma vez na vida, antes.**_ Eu sei que eu dormirei logo. **E eu sei que os pesadelos se afastarão**. Eu ainda **tenho medo e ainda estou assustado**, mas nos braços dele, _**nada**_** pode me tocar**.

**Eu estou seguro. Eu sou querido**.

_**Eu sou amado**_.

.

* * *

O Fim ^__^

**Notas da Tradutora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai:**

E então, meninas? Que acharam?

Eu demoro para postar uma fic 1x2... Mas quando posto... *___* Fico querendo matar todas do coração, ne? ^~

Assim sendo, milhares de Beijos e Pandinhas para todas as leitoras que vêem acompanhando e mandando reviews nas fics trazidas pelo nosso** Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** Muito obrigada, meninas \o/

Espero que tenham gostado desta fic e da escolha em repostá-la.

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai  
**_

_._

**~~ .O. ~~**

***MENSAGEM DO NOSSO PATROCINADOR - SÃO YAOI***

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews?**_

Já disse quais fics mais gosta, qual autora prefere, qual a melhor caracterização de personagem?

Quais os casais que você adora?

Qual roteiro te fez chorar, qual te fez roer as unhas de nervoso... e qual cena LEMON fez a sua tela de pc pegar fogo?

Já? Já? Já??

**POIS MANDE MAIS \O/ FAÇA-NOS FELIZES!!!**

.

_**Você já nos mandou reviews...**_

...e eu ainda não pude responder? NÃO DUVIDE - sua hora irá chegar, hohoho

**TENHA FÉ EM SÃO YAOI!!! \O/**

.

_**Você **_**NUNCA**_** nos mandou reviews?**_

**NÃO SEJA TÍMIDA!!! ARME-SE DA TARA POR TODAS AS VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS**

**... E MANDE, MANDE, MANDE.E.E.E.E.E.E.E.!!!**

.

**MANDEM ****REVIEWS!! **

***___________________________________________________***

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


End file.
